


Cherry

by Supermonstrum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Angst, Bromance to Romance, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lino y Adam protagonizaron el éxito de taquilla <i>Anteojos sin cristal</i> y durante las entrevistas, les recomendaron tener un trato "bromántico" y hacer un poco de fansercie.<br/>El problema es que Lino realmente empieza a enamorarse de Adam, y Adam, una vez terminado su papel, se retira de esa escena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió a partir de todo el romance que veo de parte de las fans de equis fandom cuando se estrena equis película. Fue un poco complicado buscar buenos apellidos que me llevaran al juego de palabras del título.  
> Cualquier parecido con la irrealidad, no es mera coincidencia, aunque nadie saca algo nuevo de la nada.
> 
> Enjoy it.

Lino prendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba que los avances terminaran. No le preocupó que los demás en la sala fueran a decirle que no se podía fumar allí o que amenazaran con llamar al acomodador. Había una chica en la esquina opuesta fumando también, un vagabundo durmiendo en el medio y en la primera fila, una pareja de lesbianas estaba muy ocupada tocándose como para fijarse qué demonios estaban haciendo los otros. Los cines de mala muerte, aquellos con las entradas más baratas, paga una película y quédate a ver tres o todas hasta las seis de la madrugada, le daban a Lino Chieregati la libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana sin preocuparse de que lo reconocieran. Podía fumar, podía abrir un poco las piernas y masturbarse cuando la imagen de Adam semidesnudo apareciera en la pantalla grande dentro de media hora más o menos en _El barranco opuesto_.

Para la gente del Festival de Cannes, esa no había sido el mejor trabajo de Adam, de hecho, muchos críticos se preguntaron cómo fue que ese film llegó al festival. Lino no había podido opinar demasiado al respecto, si bien era la segunda vez que iba a verlo, no era precisamente para obtener una crítica constructiva. Sabía que pronto Adam lo llamaría por su respuesta. ¿Qué te pareció la película, Lino? No lo sé, Adam, a decir verdad, me la pasé masturbándome en las escenas de desnudos como para fijarme en tu actuación. Y ahí sí que todo estaría más que jodido y podría olvidarse de que lo volviera a llamar.

Mientras comenzaba a deslizar la mano derecha por debajo de sus calzoncillos, Lino volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que tenía un mínimo de privacidad. Supuso que con la gorra de lana y los lentes oscuros bastaba, ya que a su criterio, no tenía «cara de actor», sino de italiano típico que en su ciudad natal pasaría desapercibido con otros miles de italianos. Su tez era de suave color mate y una altura promedio; el cabello, castaño oscuro con ligeras ondulaciones y peinado hacia un costado, una nariz pequeña y respingona. Las dos cosas que destacaban eran sus grandes ojos color avellana que dependiendo de la luz lucían verdes y otras marrones, y su sonrisa de conejo. Lino dudaba de sobresalir a diferencia de Adam y su cabellera rojiza e intensa.

Si alguien notó que en la sala estaba Lino Chieregati masturbándose frente a las imágenes de su compañero, no existía forma de que Lino lo supiera.

Media hora antes de los créditos, luego de limpiarse con un par de pañuelos de papel, Lino se acomodó el Montgomery y las gafas oscuras y se retiró, todavía con las mejillas calientes. Se prometió que la próxima iba a dedicarse a prestar verdadera atención a _El barranco opuesto_ , así podría dejar de evadir las llamadas de Adam y darle una respuesta constructiva en vez de hablar como un guarro sobre qué hacía realmente en el cine. Nada de comentarios que le recordaran a Adam que Lino era gay (Adam prefería el término homosexual, pero Lino opinaba que era largo y científico, que se rebuscaba entre tantas sílabas y la pronunciación fuerte de la equis y mejor era adoptar la palabra gay).

Caminó por la callecita que lo dejaba directo en su edificio y se encendió otro cigarrillo. En la esquina había un grupo de tipos con aspecto sospechoso y lo más indicado era caminar indiferente hasta perderlos de vista, Lino lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo, activar Internet móvil y entrar a la aplicación de Tumblr. Antes de que pudiera teclear en el buscador de etiquetas, uno de los tipos le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, otro le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y todos huyeron entre risas mientras Lino cayó de rodillas sobre la acera, abrazándose el vientre y respirando agitado.

Se sintió patético y avergonzado de sí mismo, de su ansiedad. De su impotencia. Hubiera llorado de no ser por una voz dentro suyo que amagaba decir con desdén:

« _Marica._ »

_—Io non sono…_ —murmuró en italiano.

Hacía meses que no pronunciaba palabra alguna en su idioma nativo, no planeó decirlo de esa manera, simplemente se escapó de sus labios. Incluso la tonada había desaparecido cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos para comenzar en esa mini-serie.

«Yo no soy marica», se dijo a sí mismo en inglés. Buscó fortaleza lejos de la lengua madre. Después de todo, mamá no estaba y él ya era grande para llamarla de forma inconsciente a través del italiano. Hablar inglés representaba una fortaleza, una marca fuera del nido. No era marica, en el sentido de llorón, no era débil. Tal vez patético, pero débil jamás.

De la nada se preguntó si Adam ya estaría levantado, en su linda casa en Edimburgo, Escocia. Se llevaban cinco horas de diferencia, así que aproximadamente allá debían de ser las once de la mañana. Se preguntó también si estaba solo en la cama, luchando contra el deseo de quedarse allí y buscando excusas que no encontraría razonables. Lino rió y suspiró.

Le tomó unos diez minutos ponerse de pie y continuar el camino hasta su departamento. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, se lavó las manos y en seguida se reclinó sobre la  _notebook_  que había quedado encendida. Uno por ciento de batería. Lino revolvió el escritorio, arrojando papeles al suelo hasta encontrar el cable, lo conectó a tiempo y entró a Internet.

« _Search tags & blogs_», decía la barra azul en la esquina superior. Lino se mordió el labio. Volvió a experimentar cierta vergüenza, pero tecleó de todos modos:

_Cherry_.

Resultaba curioso cómo las fans se las ingeniaban para armar cosas como aquella. Tal como la gente decía que tal y tal armaban una buena pareja, vaya uno a saber los motivos (si es que los había o sólo se basaban en la estética de las personas), mucha, muchísima gente en Internet opinaba que Lino Chieregati y Adhamh “Adam” Ferry eran una pareja que nació predestinada. Todo a partir de la actuación de ambos en  _Anteojos sin cristal_ , película que protagonizaron y que fue un éxito en las taquillas y un par de festivales.

Chieregati se pronunciaba «Kieregati» en italiano y en realidad así debía pronunciarse en cualquier otra parte del mundo, más allá del idioma. Pero cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos nadie tomó eso en cuenta, tal vez porque se trataba de un actor amateur necesitado de trabajo, ¿y por qué cuidarse de decir bien su apellido que nada es? Entonces ya era demasiado tarde para corregir a los medios después de la película y su agente le aconsejó dejarse el cambio a «Chieregati» leído de forma literal. Ahora bien, si se fusionaba Chieregati con Ferry (el apellido de Adam) se obtenía  _cherry_. La pareja de Adam y Lino era _cherry_ , una cereza jugosa en el mundo de Internet, donde la gente los dibujaba juntos, escribía ardientes historia de ficción o especulaba cómo manejaban su romance secreto.

La etiqueta  _cherry_  se repartía en fotos de la fruta o cosas con el sabor de la misma e ilustraciones de él y Adam en distintas situaciones. Algunas dulces, otras románticas y otras demasiado subidas de tono. Había una tal “Aka-aha-ne” de Corea del Sur que tenía un estilo de dibujo fascinante, rozando lo realista. La primera vez que dio con su blog, Lino pasó una hora entera viendo cada uno de sus dibujos, imprimió dos o tres y los guardó en una carpeta que tenía bien escondida en cajón bajo llave.

Pensó, mientras recorría su _dashboard_ , que tendría que reportar su teléfono como robado para que lo dejaran fuera de funcionamiento en caso de que alguien se pusiera a revisar sus cosas, las aplicaciones, su agenda. La sola idea de aquello le causaba escalofríos. También tendría que comprarse un teléfono nuevo, agregar contactos…

Esa sería una buena excusa para llamar a Adam. Estaba en buen horario, podía soltar más temas de charla.  _Podría escuchar su voz grave y suave,_ con su acento escocés tenuemente marcado que le resultaba tan seductor que a veces bastaba con recordar su voz e inventar diálogos algo guarros o muy cariñosos, para comenzar a sentirse arder.

Lino se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba y suspiró de forma risueña.

— _Voglio una seconda parte_  —murmuró cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Y deseó intensamente que  _Anteojos sin cristal_  despertara la chispita de avaricia en los productores para que propusieran una segunda parte y poder volver a ver a Adam todos los días, estrechar su mano, caminar por Nueva York, ir juntos a las entrevistas, sentir como posaba su mirada de forma pícara sobre él, reír y firmar autógrafos sobre la alfombra roja, cuchichear durante la proyección de la _avant premiere_.

—Adam y Lino. Chieregati y Ferry.  _Cherry_.

Sus apellidos combinaban perfectamente. Cereza, algo dulce, una fruta que le gustaba a la mayoría de las personas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. _Ojalá_ no vivieran tan lejos, _ojalá_ estuvieran juntos y todo lo que se decía de ellos en Internet fuera cierto.

_Ojalá_.

Se sentía como un adolescente usando esa expresión, perdiéndose en las cuestiones del corazón de aquella manera. Pensó que a los veintiséis años encararía ese tipo de situaciones de una forma menos pasional o más madura (aún no lograba hallar la diferencia), pero no. Estaba en su cama, sintiendo el corazón encogido y una ola de ansiedad dañina avecinándose, comenzando a carcomer la voz racional que le recordaba que Adam estaba en otro mundo diferente, sin cines sucios y baratos, sin masturbarse cuando el tipo que le gustaba se aparecía en la pantalla grande, sin la pequeña desesperación de abrir una aplicación para buscar la  etiqueta del nombre que combinaba sus apellidos.

Dio un puñetazo en el colchón y se sentó. Tomó el teléfono de línea y marcó rápidamente el número de Adam. Se lo sabía de memoria, incluyendo el código de área. Imaginó el sonido del teléfono resonando por las habitaciones de la casa, las cuales había visto en fotos vía Twitter. Carraspeó durante la espera, temiendo sonar impaciente o «gay» (¿por qué Adam lo hacía sonar tan diferente a como lo pronunciaban las personas más liberales?).

— _Alo?_

Si en algún momento de la corta espera Lino llegó a sentirse fuerte para saludar, para contar como si nada que le habían robado y preguntarle contento cómo estaban las cosas por allá, ahora todo se había derrumbado. Un suave golpecito de martillo en una torre de copas de cristal. Un único sonido fuerte secundado por el resto de los cristales desarmándose.

Su voz sonaba como si se hubiera despertado hace cinco segundos. El tubo tembló en la mano de Lino.

—¿Diga? —volvió a preguntar Adam.

Y mientras los vidrios seguían cayéndose a su alrededor, dejando delgados cortes que no llegaban a sangrar pero que Lino sentía de alguna manera, una secuencia de imágenes desfiló rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Desde que Boby Murray, el director de  _Anteojos sin cristal_ , le presentó a Adam Ferry en su departamento de filadelfia y estrecharon sus manos por primera vez.

Cuando comenzó a plantarse la semilla del cerezo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Aka-aha-ne es un seudónimo que inventé en el momento. Si llega a existir un usuario así en Tumblr, yo no tengo nada que ver ni la/lo conozco.


End file.
